Beauty and the Beast
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: One night, Remus finds out the hard way just how desperately possessive Sirius is of him. However, the werewolf is willing to forgive even though Peter and James aren't. SLASH RLSB PPSS. Complete.
1. Desperation

Disclaimer: I dunn own Hawwy Pottew. I own the plot.

A/N: Yet another of my insane, angsty ideas. Forgive me, but I have 3 chapters ready, and I want to get them off my back... Besides, this way you'll stand better the whole week I'm going to be away!

WARNINGS: Totally bastardised!Sirius, half-descriptive rape and mild violence, slash (male/male action), and the ancient werewolves-mate-for-life-with-their-first-partner cliche. If any of these offend you, please do not bother to read and/or flame.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Desperation

* * *

It was a quiet night. James and Peter were already sleeping, and Remus and Sirius sat on Sirius's bed, deep in conversation.

Moaning quietly, Remus allowed Sirius to place a couple of light kisses on his neck. As the other boy started to suck on his neck greedily, he pressed nearer to the other boy. However, as Sirius's fingers started to snake under the waistband of his trousers, he snatched Sirius's wrist and gently pulled the hand away. "No, Sirius," he said quietly, gently but strictly at the same time.

"Why not?" asked Sirius with an almost hurt expression. "Don't you love me enough?"

"Of course I love you," Remus replied softly. "But werewolves mate for life, Sirius. The first time I sleep with somebody, I'll mark them, and that's all I'll ever know about love. I just can't -"

To his great shock, Sirius grasped his wrists, holding tightly. "Have you already marked somebody?" Sirius asked sharply.

Remus's eyes widened. "Sirius, I -" he began, but the other boy interrupted him, his grasp on Remus's wrist tightening.

"Have you slept with somebody else?" snarled Sirius, looking almost scary. "Is that why you can't sleep with me?"

"No!" Remus exclaimed, completely shocked. "Sirius, I swear I've never slept with anybody! I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Too bad for you, then," Sirius growled.

Remus swallowed. He had a bad feeling about this. "Sirius," he said warningly. "Siri, don't -"

"I have waited long enough," the other boy interrupted him. "I've been patient with you, Remus. I've waited until you'd be ready for it. I'm not going to wait anymore." Before Remus had time to even understand what he was saying, he had grasped the small brunette on the waist and shoved him to the bed.

Remus stared in horror as Sirius leaned over him, holding his wrists. He saw lust and desire that clouded those usually so bright blue eyes, and he saw the sneer on his beloved Sirius's face.

"You're mine, Remus," Sirius mumbled. "You're mine, and mine alone." His grasp on the werewolf's wrists tightened. "No one will ever touch you," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear. "No one but me."

Remus stiffened. He knew exactly what Sirius was going to do. He couldn't believe it, but he knew it. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had known that Sirius was possessive, but this much? Was he really this desperate to have sex with him - to mate with him?

Sirius kissed him forcefully, not caring that he didn't reply the kiss, not caring that he was crying and trying to struggle away from his boyfriend.

Remus was now getting desperate, desperate and frightened. As Sirius forced him to open his mouth, tugging his tongue inside, he bit Sirius as hard as he could.

Sirius cursed and drew back. Then he raised a hand and slapped Remus across the cheek. "I'm going to take what's rightfully mine," he hissed. "And I'm going to take it now." After a quickly whispered silencing spell, he began tearing Remus's clothes away.

"No," Remus cried, "please, Sirius, don't do this - not this -" He cried and pleaded and begged, but the tall teen wouldn't listen to him. He merely kissed Remus again, even more forcefully than before, while his hands were wandering around the smaller boy's body, tossing away the last pieces of clothing wherever he met them.

Remus was in panic. This couldn't be true. Sirius, his Sirius, was going to rape him, to claim him his for eternity. These were Sirius's hands both caressing and hurting him, Sirius's body pressing him against the bed, Sirius's lips kissing him, bruising his lips with a force he'd never felt Sirius using before. He saw that Sirius was getting rid of his own clothes now, yanking off his shirt and throwing it away. After a moment he felt Sirius's bare body on top of him as the tall boy flung himself on him. Fear and pleasure mixed in his mind as he felt Sirius's arousal being pressed against his thigh.

'This is a rape,' he forced himself to think. 'I don't want this. This is a rape!'

Then it suddenly was more than easy to remember as he felt the pain hitting him. He whimpered in pain and fear, trying to shove Sirius off, tears soaking his whole face now.

He noticed that the struggle against his rapist was useless, as well as his fight against the screams bursting out of his mouth, and concentrated on keeping away the werewolf instinct, trying hard not to mark Sirius his. He didn't want to mate with anyone who could do something like this to him, not even Sirius, no matter how much he loved Sirius.

Then the wolf grew stronger in him, and he sank his teeth in the clear spot in Sirius's body where the neck was attached to the shoulders. He heard Sirius moan in triumph as he noticed his actions had reached their destination: to be marked by Remus.

After some time the pain vanished, and Sirius tried to kiss him again, but Remus turned his head away, his eyes closed tight, tears rolling from under his eyelids. How Sirius could? If he really loved Remus as much as he always said, would he do this to the werewolf?

"I love you," Sirius murmured to his ear. "And now you're mine. To the eternity you're mine."

Remus laid still, fearing that Sirius might do something to him again. Before long he noticed that the other boy was nearly asleep.

'How can he sleep?' Remus thought in horror. 'How can he do this to me and then sleep like nothing had happened?'

But Sirius had done it, because he loved Remus, right? Because he wanted Remus to be his. And only his.

Remus cried without sound.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Tears of Night**

James and Peter find out what happened.

Please review!


	2. Tears of Night

Disclaimer: Nuhuh. I still dunn own Hawwy Pottew. --

A/N: More random insanity. Angsty!Remus, and furious!James&Peter.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Tears of Night

* * *

"Moony, what the hell has happened?" James asked, his eyes wide with shock. He stared at his friend, who had only a sheet around him, his face wet with tears and lips trembling.

To his great surprise and horror Remus broke down, falling on his bed crying and sobbing.

"Shh, calm down, Moony, it's okay," he murmured, trying to close the smaller Marauder in his arms. This movement, however, made Remus flinch backwards.

A sudden realisation started to dawn him. He stared at the other boy in horror, his mouth closing and opening, not knowing what to say.

Remus verified his fears with a nod and the words he dreaded to hear, "I - I was - I was raped, Prongs!" Then he cried even more than before.

The bespectacled boy felt his heart clenching in his chest. "And you - you marked that bastard, didn't you?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Remus merely nodded, trying to wipe off the tears with his wrist, failing miserably.

"Who was it? Some Slytherin, right?" he asked, fury raising in him. "Sirius will surely kill that monster, if I don't get him first!"

"I doubt he will," Remus mumbled bitterly.

James stared at him. "Remus - it wasn't Sirius, was it?" he asked in pure shock.

Very slowly, Remus nodded.

James clenched his hands in fists. "I will kill him," he vowed. "My best friend or not, I will kill him. He has no right to do this to you!"

"He said he was only taking what was rightfully his," Remus whispered, his gaze fixed at his hands that were fiddling in his lap. "That I was his, and no one other would ever touch me."

"He had no right to do that," James repeated firmly. "He lost all his rights over you at the same second as he touched you without your permission."

"Maybe you're right." Remus sounded uncertain. He still didn't stop crying.

"I am," he said firmly. "Believe me, Moony, he was a pure bastard to do that to you. And I will show it to him."

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "Don't do anything to him, Prongs. Please."

James stared at him, in shock. "You're not serious, are you?" he asked. "He _raped_ you, for Merlin's sake! And forced you to mate with him! Do you know exactly how long in Azkaban you can get by raping a virgin werewolf?"

"The shortest sentence this far has been five years, eight months, and seventeen days. It was originally seven years, but he somehow managed to kill himself," Remus replied immediately. "But Sirius won't go in Azkaban. You won't tell anyone."

"WHAT?" James roared. "Are you out of your mind? If he did that once, he can - and most probably will - do it again! I won't let him flee with nothing!"

"Prongs, please," Remus said, biting his lip. "I loved Sirius, and, somehow, I still do. His life would be destroyed. If he gets expelled, he'll never get any job - nor can he if he gets mad sitting in the Azkaban."

"So you're going to let him do it again?" James asked, outraged. "You're going to just sit and let him abuse you every night for the rest of your life?"

"You don't understand!" Remus shouted, his eyes filled with fury behind the veil of tears. "I love him! Merlin help my heart, but I love him! You can talk about forgetting him, that he doesn't deserve another change. It's so easy to you! If your lover raped you, you could go and find another, but I can't. I'm now mated with him, and thus cannot love anyone other. And I can't stop loving him, although the bond doesn't have anything to do with that." Then he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembling as he cried.

"Mm... What's going on?" Peter asked sleepily. He was sitting on his bed, glancing at them. "Why're you crying, Moony? And why you are in James's bed?"

"Sirius raped him," James said gloomily. "Raped him and forced him to mate with him, and this little puppy forbade me telling anyone!"

"WHAT?" Peter screamed. "You must be out of your mind, Moony! You have to tell someone! Tell Headmaster Dumbledore, he'll understand..."

"No, I won't," Remus said, swallowing his tears. "And neither will you."

"Are you afraid of him?" Peter asked. "You don't have to worry, we won't let him near you, he'll be taken care of -"

"Is it too hard to understand?" Remus spat, thus interrupting him. "Can't you understand that I still love him? I'm mad at him, right, and upset and horrified and very sad, but I still love him."

James and Peter glanced at each other. Then James placed his hand on Remus's arm very carefully, trying hard not to frighten him again. "You're a fool, Moony," he said with a sad smile. "A fool in love. If you change your mind, just tell us and we'll finish the bastard off."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "And if he hurts you again, you can't talk us out of it. He's our friend, but so are you, and we won't let you being hurt anymore."

The werewolf nodded. "Thank you, guys," he said softly. "I appreciate your offer, believe it or not."

"No problem," James said. Then he pulled a despising face, glaring at Sirius's bed, where the topic of their conversation was sound asleep. "But don't wait us to have any interaction with _him_ - at least not after we've yelled him deaf."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Peter immediately put his hand over it. "Nope, Moony, you won't talk us to anything else," he said. "We won't turn him in, if he behaves in the future, but we're certainly going to give him a lecture - and a well-deserved one."

"Okay," Remus said. "I suppose I can't turn your head in this matter." With a defeated sigh, he hid his face in his hands.

Exchanging concerned glances over the werewolf's head, Peter and James settled on both of his sides, wrapping gently their arms over his shoulders.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Fear and Fury**

Sirius wakes up, feeling very guilty of what he's done. James and Peter are very unforgiving, but when Sirius talks with Remus, some things are different...


	3. Fear and Fury

Disclaimer: Mine? Don't even dream.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Fear and Fury

* * *

As soon as Sirius woke up, he knew that his world had turned upside down. This was evident in the way he saw his best friend glaring at him beside his bed.

"Happy to see you had a good night's sleep, you fucking bastard," James snarled, glaring daggers at him. "If Remus hadn't forbidden me, I'd skin you alive and leave you to the Slytherin Common Room with a pot of salt and the note 'Use as you please.' You'd certainly deserve that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. Or at least that was what he started to ask, but it all hit his mind before he finished even the word "what." "Oh, Merlin," he whispered in horror.

"Indeed," said Peter, appearing on their side. Sirius would never have thought that the small and quiet, clumsy Peter could look threatening, but now he certainly did. "I'd like to say so much, Sirius, but I think James stated it quite well. You're the worst bloody fucking bastard in this whole world! You should be thrown to the Azkaban for eternity!"

"Throw me there, then," he said, his words still barely audible. "I certainly deserve that." How could he have done that? How could he have been such a heartless, terrifying, monstrous bastard - how could he ever have hurt his precious Remie so badly?

Sirius wanted to die. He _deserved_ to die. A rape was always a horrifying crime, yes, but raping a virgin werewolf was far, far worse. He'd read about it once Remus had told him about the mating progress. The shortest sentence set upon that crime had been seven years in Azkaban - horribly long time for a rape even in a Muggle prison, but in Azkaban, it was pure hell. And it was long - even for a murder you never got more than three years. In the worst matters, there hadn't been Azkaban at all - only a little kiss. A Dementor's Kiss.

Maybe that would be it. Maybe they'd give him the Dementor's Kiss. He certainly hoped so - if he'd been thrown in Azkaban, he'd always see Remus's eyes in front of him, glowing with fear and terror and disbelief - those beautiful, perfect amber eyes, full of tears as he tried to shove Sirius off -

He swallowed and closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He'd deserve anything they'd give him. Remus had been the perfection, and he had broken that miracle. Nothing could be too bad for him.

"As much as we'd want to first beat you black and blue and then walk to turn you in," James's voice tore him off from his thoughts, "we can't, unfortunately. Remus made us promise not to hurt you - for what reason, I honestly don't know."

"But take our word for this, you bastard," Peter said, leaning closer to him, "if you ever, ever dare to hurt Remus again - if you even touch him with your fingertips without his permission - you'll be a dead man, Sirius Black."

"You're worse than anything I know," James spat. "I'd rather marry Snape and carry his child than ever talk to you again!"

Then they turned away from him, both shooting the last murderous glare at him over their shoulders, then walking to their own beds to get their stuff.

Sirius sat on his bed, his face still in his hands. He wanted desperately to kill himself. He'd rather die than face Remus, face the most precious, treasured thing in his life - the thing he had destroyed from himself.

Remus would probably never even look at him again. Never, and Sirius couldn't blame him for that.

He rubbed absent-mindedly at the itching spot on his neck and shoulder joint, then slowly opened his eyes to see what was distracting him there. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of silvery marks of teeth - Remus's mark on him. A living reminder of his horrible crime.

The black-haired teen felt tears rolling down his cheeks again. If he only could, he'd have joyfully given his own life to make the done undone.

"Sirius?" he suddenly heard a soft voice. He slowly raised his gaze and froze.

Remus stood there in front of him, a blanket wrapped over his pyjamas. Sirius saw the fresh lines of tears all over his face. There was a horrible bruise on his cheek, and his lips were pressed very un-Remus-ly together, probably to prevent them trembling. In the background, he saw James and Peter, who were attentively staring at them both. Well, he couldn't blame them for being suspicious.

"Moony," he whispered, letting his gaze drop from the form of his boyfriend. "I wish I was dead." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Will you kill me?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"I couldn't do it even if I tried," Remus said. "You know that."

"I know," he said, still very quietly. "Werewolves can't harm their... mates." He again unconsciously rubbed the silvery mark left by Remus's teeth.

"True enough," Remus snorted, crouching down to get on eye-level with Sirius. "But it's not that. At least not only that." Something in his voice made Sirius raise his gaze again, no matter how painful it was. Once he had made an eye contact with Sirius, Remus continued, "I - I still love you, Sirius. I know this sounds bizarre, and I failed to explain it to even myself, but I love you."

"You can't," Sirius whispered, shaking his head slowly. He didn't break the eye contact, though. He just couldn't bring himself leaving the steady gaze of Remus's - those beautiful shining orbs, now covered by tears, but still just as beautiful. "You can't love a monster like I am. I don't deserve to be loved by you, Remus. You're too perfect to even look at me." And it was true. Oh, hell, it was true. Remus was indeed a perfect creature, and Sirius had lost that perfection forever.

To his great surprise, Remus leaned forward to stroke slightly the silver mark he had left on Sirius's skin the last night. "I'm yours now, Sirius," Remus whispered, looking right into his eyes. "I'm yours, now and forever. I need time to get over this, but I still love you, Sirius, and I think I always will."

And with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Sirius trembling and crying on his bed.

* * *

Next Chapter: Don't have the faintest idea.


	4. The Monster's Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR does.

A/N: This fic was the one before the last on my "last updated" list, and I was beginning to lose all hope with it. Then, my friend **Minna** kept begging for an update today, practically forcing me to write. You have her to thank for this chapter.

So, this chapter is decicated to Minna. May she enjoy it immensely.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

The Monster's Madness

* * *

Sirius was the last of the Marauders to come to the Great Hall for breakfast. One glance told him that he couldn't go anywhere near his friends. James and Peter sat on both sides of Remus, whose bruise had been hidden with charms, both eyeing him hatefully as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Remus gave him a sad glance, then turned around and didn't look into his direction. With a sad sigh, Sirius sat on an empty seat on the other end of the table, carefully avoiding looking into his friends' direction. He didn't want to see the hatred in James's and Peter's eyes, and especially he didn't want to see the disappointment, sorrow, and fear he knew he'd find in Remus's expression.

How he could have done that? Why on Earth had he attacked Remus, the most precious thing in his life, the one person he loved more than anything? He couldn't answer these questions, the questions on his (seemingly former) friends' lips, in Remus's pained eyes, in his own, grieving soul. Maybe he had gone crazy? But then he wouldn't remember what he'd done - would he? And did he? At any rate, his memories of the events were hazy and unclear. Maybe he truly was becoming insane.

Despite wanting to just flee and forget it all, Sirius forced himself to face his memories. He had to know what had made him attack Remus, so he could make sure he'd never do it again.

SSSS

_Sirius's head was aching. It had been ever since the dinner, a dull, continuous ache that wouldn't go away. He'd considered even visiting Madam Pomfrey, but then figured that it would eventually go away. It still lingered, making him almost unable to think._

_Doing homework was even more painful than usually, and not even only in the figurative sense. It was almost impossible to concentrate properly on anything, and he was easily irritated and snappy. Once he'd even snapped at Remus, an occurrence he usually avoided carefully. Not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, or, even worse, make him angry, Sirius swiftly avoided Remus in all occasions that evening. Of course, he'd tried to make it look like he wasn't avoiding him at all, but didn't know whether he succeeded. Probably not; nobody read actions and feelings better than Remus. Well, hopefully he then knew that it wasn't because of him that Sirius fled from his company, but because of the Animagus himself._

_That night, Remus sneaked into Sirius's bed after James and Peter had fallen asleep. The werewolf just watched him for a moment, then sighed softly and sat down next to him. "Why're you trying to avoid me?" he asked quietly. "Have I done something to make you angry?"_

"_Of course not," Sirius said sighing. The headache only got worse, but he struggled to keep it under control. "I've just got a headache, I wanted to keep myself from snapping at you for nothing."_

_They talked for some time. Rather soon, however, they found themselves in actions _very_ different from just talking._

_Remus moaned quietly, allowing Sirius to place a couple of light kisses on his neck. Then, the Animagus sucked greedily on the delicious, pale neck, and Remus snuggled up to him. By some sudden whim Sirius let his fingers travel into an unfamiliar territory, tugging at the waistband of Remus's trousers and trying to snake further down. However, Remus would seemingly not have that, as he snatched Sirius's wrist and pulled the hand away. "No, Sirius," he said quietly._

"_Why not?" asked Sirius. Deep in his mind, he knew the reason, but the headache made him unable to think properly or catch the reason. All he understood was that Remus didn't want him, and that hurt him. "Don't you love me enough?"_

"_Of course I love you," Remus replied with a soft tone. "But werewolves mate for life, Sirius. The first time I sleep with somebody, I'll mark them, and that's all I'll ever know about love. I just can't -"_

_Anger rose from seemingly nowhere, covering all other feelings in Sirius's mind. He grasped Remus's wrists, only half conscious of doing that. "Have you already marked somebody?" he asked sharply. If that had happened - if somebody else had got what should have been his - he would do whatever he needed to set things right._

_The headache was becoming unbearable. It was now hard to even realize that Remus was speaking again, sounding shocked."Sirius, I -"_

_No. No, he wouldn't hear that. He didn't want to hear what he thought was coming, and yet he asked, "Have you slept with somebody else? Is that why you can't sleep with me?"_

_"No!" Remus exclaimed, sounding really shocked now. "Sirius, I swear I've never slept with anybody! I'm just not ready for that yet."_

_"Too bad for you, then," Sirius growled. He didn't know why he said those words. Or had he said anything? He couldn't tell for sure, his head was aching so badly it was hard to tell whether he even existed, leave alone whether he'd spoken._

_"Sirius," Remus said with a warning tone. Warning! What right he had to warn Sirius? It was he who should be ware! "Siri, don't -"_

_"I have waited long enough," Sirius interrupted the other boy. '_Waited for what?_' he thought confusedly, but he couldn't concentrate on the thought for more than a second, not with his aching head. Soon enough, the thought fled from his mind. "I've been patient with you, Remus. I've waited until you'd be ready for it. I'm not going to wait anymore." Then he grasped Remus on the waist and shoved him onto the bed. Or was it Remus? Was it just some other body? He couldn't tell. It didn't look like Remus, but then again, his sight was swimming so much that he couldn't probably know even a snake from a skunk. No, it couldn't be Remus. Remus had gone somewhere, hadn't he? He hadn't wanted to do anything with Sirius, so he'd left._

_And this other body... Well, it had come from somewhere, so it didn't matter if he held it on its place by wrists, right? It wasn't real. Or if it was, he most probably couldn't even know that._

_"You're mine, Remus," Sirius mumbled. '_Why am I calling him Remus?_' he thought briefly, but then gave up even trying to think. "You're mine, and mine alone." Again, somebody else seemed to be talking with his mouth. But who, and why? Or was it just him not knowing what he'd said or why, because of his headache? "No one will ever touch you," he whispered into the other body's ear. "No one but me."_

_The other body stiffened underneath him. Sirius's sight cleared enough to allow him to see a mouth right under his face. The mouth looked inviting. He leant even further down to press a firm kiss on those delicious-looking lips - almost like Remus's, but not as sweet. These lips tasted a bit salty for some reason. The body he was lying on was moving, almost as if trying to push him away. Well, surely that couldn't be true? He was just imagining it._

_He tugged his tongue inside the mouth. However, then the body protested rather noticeably, as sharp teeth sank to his tongue, drawing a bit of blood and making the rusty taste of blood spread into his mouth._

_Sirius cursed aloud. Merlin, it _hurt_. Whoever it was who'd bit him, the bastard was going to pay. Raising his hand, he slapped the face in front of him. With a quiet satisfaction he then watched as a dark bruise started to form on the pale cheek. "I'm going to take what's rightfully mine," he hissed, because it felt like the right thing to hiss. "And I'm going to take it now." Whispering a quick silencing spell - his head might be just about to explode, but he wasn't stupid enough to let anybody hear - he grasped the other boy's clothes and started to tear them away._

_"No," somebody cried, "please, Sirius, don't do this - not this -" The voice sounded familiar, but Sirius couldn't tell who it was. Deciding that it was not worth struggling to remember with his aching head, he just kissed the inviting mouth in front of him with a force that surely bruised the lips. His hands wandered around the body beneath him. Whenever his fingers met clothes, he tore them away. There wasn't much he could think about, or remember, but he somehow knew that clothes weren't needed._

_The body beneath him moved slightly, as if trying to push him away, but he ignored that. It didn't matter. All that mattered were the mouth he was kissing, the wrists he was holding - 'Do not let him escape,' he knew that, he shouldn't let go - and the odd, new feelings flowing all around his body. Suddenly, he realized that he had too many clothes on. Yanking his shirt away, he then concentrated on getting rid of his trousers. It felt like an unmanageable task, what with the devilish buttons and zippers and whatever - why he ever wore this complicated clothes? - but at last he managed to get it off. Then, flinging himself on top of the other body as he thought it was the right thing to do, he felt even more new, odd feelings going around his body. Feelings of pleasure, and rightness, a feeling wonderful enough to almost cover the pounding pain in his head. Wanting to make the pain go away, he grinded himself against the body underneath him._

_What he next did, he couldn't really tell. It was like somebody else was controlling him, cutting off the connection between his mind and body. Well, Sirius didn't care. All he knew where the odd, new feelings flowing through his body - those, and the horrible, throbbing pain in his head. Somebody was screaming, but he didn't know who or why, so he chose to ignore that._

_And then, suddenly, there was a new feeling. A sharp pain on the root of his neck, like somebody had bit down on him. And although it was indeed a bit painful, it was nothing compared to the pain in his head. All he knew was that this little pain made him feel warm._

_Then the warmth grew suddenly stronger, and stronger, and he felt like he was going to explode with the pleasure and warmth. And then, the odd feelings went away, as well as the screams. He tried to kiss the mouth in front of him, but the mouth went away. He couldn't tell why, but he didn't particularly care._

_"I love you," Sirius murmured, since it felt like the right thing to do. He didn't know who or what it was he was saying this to. It was like somebody else had put the words into his mouth. "And now you're mine. To the eternity you're mine."_

_Sirius felt tired. Really tired. His eyelids felt leaden. Unable to resist the temptation, he soon drifted into sleep, forgetting everything that had happened._

SSSS

Sirius dropped his fork on his plate. For Merlin's sake, what had he done? And, even more importantly, _why_? Why he hadn't even realized that he was hurting somebody, that it was Remus he was hurting, that Remus didn't want him to do that? Had he - had he truly raped his boyfriend because of some form of a migraine?

Raising quickly from his seat, he left the Great Hall, even though he had only taken a couple of bites of his breakfast. He felt two hateful glares and one brief, sad glance on his back as he exited the Hall.

He did not, however, sense the cool, black-eyed gaze that was also watching him leave.

* * *

...No, it wasn't just migraine. In the **next chapter**, you'll see what it is. Also, you'll see Snape confronting Sirius... since Snape _knows_. 


	5. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Why does everyone think Sev's a bad guy? Well, I'll tell you that he's not! ::sniffles::

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Questions and Answers

* * *

Sirius was just making his way down the corridor as he heard somebody calling for him. Turning around, he saw somebody he most certainly did not want to see. Snape was standing in the corridor, watching him with cold eyes. 

"Snape," said Sirius coolly, sneering at the boy. "Get the Hell away from me."

"Black," replied the Slytherin levelly, walking almost lazily towards him. "Come on, you can listen to me for a while. A lot depends on it."

"What do you mean?" asked the Animagus, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you did last night," replied Snape. "And I know why you did it."

Now, Sirius looked alarmed. He grasped the smaller boy's collar and lifted him to air. "What did you say, you little slimeball?" hissed the Gryffindor through clenched teeth.

"Careful, Black," replied Snape with a sneer. "Remember that I know your so-called little 'secret.'"

With a resigned sigh, Sirius let him down to the floor. "What do you want?" he asked, forcing himself to stay calm.

"You to listen to me." As Sirius turned to look at him, Snape continued, "Now, look at it this way. I was friends with Remus once, or at least as near friends as I've ever been with anyone. And even though he most probably doesn't even want to see me now after what I said to him, I don't want to see him as miserable as he is now."

"Fine," Sirius said, sighing a bit. "I'll listen."

"Good for you." Drawing a deep breath, Snape locked his eyes at Sirius's. "At first I want you to know that I had no part in this," he said. "I actually have some moral, contrary to what you think of me. However, not all Slytherins are the same way."

"Even one would be enough to shock me to death," muttered Sirius bitterly. He didn't trust Snape one bit, and thus had no reason to believe him. But he would listen.

"Fine. Be that way, then. Anyway, some Slytherins managed to slip a liquid form of the Imperius Curse into your pumpkin juice on dinner last night. It wasn't perfect -- they are truly incompetent potion brewers -- but successful enough. They couldn't see or hear through you, nor could they feel what you were doing -- I think you're happy to hear that -- but they could mess with your thoughts and make you act like they wanted."

"They made me rape Remus?" asked Sirius slowly.

"Exactly. Of course, they don't know that he's a werewolf. They just wanted you to get expelled, to break your little group of friends."

"Oh, good," sighed the Gryffindor. "So it wasn't just some odd kind of migraine causing me to go crazy. Big consolation, considering that all my friends hate me now, and especially Remus."

"Then tell him the truth," Snape advised coolly. "That way, he wouldn't hate you anymore."

"And how would he ever believe me?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

"Maybe not in any way," replied Snape calmly, "but he will believe me. After all, what reason would I have for lying on your benefit?"

"None, I guess," sighed Sirius. Then, however, he frowned. "You said they couldn't hear what I heard, and that they didn't know that Remus is a werewolf," he reminded. "Then how did I say the things that fit to the situation?"

"They didn't really decide just what you said," explained the Slytherin. "Like I said, their potion was far from perfect. Pitiful, really. They merely summoned up your darker side, fed it with some fitting ideas, and let your mind take care of the rest by yourself."

"What?" asked the Animagus, horrified. "So -- so I might do that again?"

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "No," he replied. "It was your darker side, the one you have shut completely out of yourself. The part of you that would never be under normal circumstances. You will not rape Remus again -- unless they try to drug you again So, if you ever start feeling a headache after you've eaten or drunk something, go immediately to Madam Pomfrey. Or, preferably, come to me. I know the required antidote, and I won't pose awkward questions."

After only a short moment of consideration -- there weren't any real options, after all -- Sirius swallowed and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'll do that."

* * *

"You can't be fucking serious, Remus," James said, fuming. "You have no way of knowing that he's telling you the truth!" 

"He has a witness," said the werewolf quietly. He knew it was true. Being a werewolf, he would have smelled if Sirius had tried to lie. Besides, they were lifemates now, and thus connected by the lifemate's bond, and he felt no malice coming to him through the bond.

Sirius was telling the truth, and so was Severus. Frankly, he was surprised that the Slytherin had voluntarily vouched for Sirius. After all, the Grim Animagus and his horrible prank had been the very reason why all correspondence between Severus and himself had been stopped.

Severus obviously didn't think that he could or should be forgiven for the things he had said to Remus. However, the werewolf didn't find it hard to seek the forgiveness from himself. And thus, not only Remus made up with Sirius again, but also with Severus.

James and Peter, however, didn't like this one bit. They weren't going to stop him, not wanting to upset him any more, but they certainly were going to keep a close eye on both Sirius and Severus.

Remus accepted that. After all, they were only concerned for him and wanted the best for him. However, he still hoped that they could trust at least Sirius.

"A witness, truly," snorted James. "His witness is _Snape_, Remus, for the sake of all that is magical! The worst of all Slytherins! How can you trust him even the little you trust Sirius?"

"Because I know he's telling the truth," replied Remus. He couldn't offer any better explanation. That had to do for James.

"You're a fool, Moony," sighed James. "You're a fool with a heart far too big for your own good. But if being foolish makes you happy, I guess I'll have to accept it."

"I wouldn't expect any more from you, Prongs," replied Remus. And honestly, he didn't.

Not that he didn't wish for more, of course.

* * *

"What's the matter with you and Black?" Lily asked from James, cocking her head on the side. "You're usually always talking all the time. And now I haven't seen you planning anything for at least three days!" 

"We're not talking," James said bitterly. "Not at all." He took another piece of toast and tossed it in his mouth.

"A few days ago you were still the best friends," Lily pointed out. "What has happened since then?"

"I won't tell," James replied briefly. He turned to face his girlfriend. "Will you just let it drop, Lily?" he asked desperately. "I and Sirius are not talking, and neither are Peter and Sirius. And I'm certain we won't talk in the near future. That's all you need to know about the matter. Okay?"

"Okay," Lily said, with a bit puzzled look on her face. "But Remus is still talking with Black, right? So he isn't involved in this, no matter what it is." He glanced at the couple, who were sitting side by side. Every now and then Remus gave Sirius a gentle smile, and the black-haired teen replied by stroking lightly Remus's arm. James did his best not to sneer in disgust.

"In fact, he is," James said, sighing inwardly. Oh, Remus certainly was. "But you know Remus. He can't hold a grudge for more than ten minutes in maximum. It doesn't matter what Sirius does, he always forgives. Shit, if Sirius decided to kill half of the school, Remus would shoot him a disappointed gaze and then they'd start snogging."

"So true," Lily said with a little smile. They weren't even exaggerating, at least not much. Everyone in the Gryffindor Tower knew how often Sirius upset Remus with his foolish actions, as well as how Remus always gave him the well-deserved lecture and then gave in and kissed him after making him promise he'd never do that again.

'If she only knew just how horrible Sirius has been this time,' he thought sadly. 'And even then she wouldn't know just how terrible it was, because she doesn't know about Remus's Lycanthropy.' But Lily didn't know. And wouldn't know, for he'd keep his promise to Remus, no matter how painful it was. But if they'd ever find out that Sirius had hurt Remus again, they'd first beat him black and blue, and then go right to the Headmaster to tell everything.

Just then, he saw a Slytherin approaching their table. A very particular Slytherin at that. Snape walked to where Remus and Sirius sat, choosing to ignore the doubtful glares every Gryffindor was giving him, and leant forward to say something to the two Gryffindors. Remus nodded in response, smiling happily, while Sirius's nod was more wary but no less existent.

With a slight shudder, James turned his head away, oblivious to Lily's curious questions. For Remus's sake, he would bear this. But it was not easy.

* * *

Okay, so for the next chapter, you can decide. Either it's Severus defending Remus against some Slytherins, or Lily finding out about Remus's Lycanthropy. Either way, James and Peter will NOT have forgiven Sirius yet... 


	6. Results and Reactions

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: The wishes were pretty even, but I do think that "Severus defending Remus" won. So, that's what you'll see in this chapter.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Results and Reactions

* * *

The Hogwarts library was not used by many students on Saturday. In fact, there were mostly Ravenclaws there, and an odd Slytherin or two. The only Gryffindor to be seen was Remus Lupin, who was just trying to finish his Transfiguration essay. When a group of people stopped in front of him, however, he looked up to see a bunch of Slytherins, none looking too pleasant. 

"Really, Lupin," one of them said nastily. "I never thought you would be this desperate. Don't you have any self-respect at all?"

Remus met his gaze steadily. "I fail to see what you are talking about," he said calmly before turning back to his homework. He really had to get the Transfiguration essay done.

Of course, this only served to annoy the Slytherins further. "Oh, but I think you do know what it is we are talking about," drawled another one of them, stepping closer.

"But I do not," the werewolf replied levelly. "So humour me and tell me what it is you're referring to." Inside he was shivering with fear. However, he trusted that fact that not even Hufflepuffs would be stupid enough to mention the rape or to bodily attack him in front of other people, and certainly not Slytherins. They were too clever for that.

"What's wrong with you, Lupin?" asked yet another Slytherin -- Anthony Bullstrode this time. "You seem so depressed. Doesn't your little boyfriend want you anymore?"

All Slytherins laughed at this. Remus's eyes, however, flashed with fury. He was just about to snap back, even if it meant giving them just what they wanted, when somebody else spoke up.

"Let him be." At these words, every Slytherin spun around, no doubt to see who dared to confront them. To their great shock, however, one of their own House was standing next to a nearby bookshelf, watching them with cool and calculating onyx eyes.

"Snape," said Michael Avery, sounding surprised. "What's wrong with you, Battie? Are you maybe trying to keep Lupin all to yourself? Really, I thought more of you!"

"Oh, no," replied the darkhaired teen calmly. "It's just that it took me far too long time to find company with at least something resembling human intelligence, as I am in the House of imbeciles. I'd rather that you don't spoil that intelligence with forcing him to suffer through all your mindless attempts at nasty insults. _I_ have to put up with your blabber anyway, but I don't see why Lupin would have to lower himself to your level of intelligence -- or the lack thereof."

"Are you trying to insult us?" demanded Bullstrode, stomping towards Snape. His rather sizeous frame would have made anybody else shiver. However, Snape didn't bat an eyelid.

"Glad you caught on so soon," he said calmly. "I was wholly prepared to repeat it at least a couple of times in case you didn't understand the first time."

"Listen now, Snape," Avery said. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm going to --"

"Shut up," finished Snape calmly. To everybody's shock, Avery's mouth snapped shut as if on its own accord. "Oh, stuff it," he then sighed as he saw the dumbstruck expressions on his housemates' faces. "Did you really think that you are the only ones capable of brewing that potion and slipping it to somebody's drink? Oh, no -- you are merely the only ones stupid enough to leave your magical imprint into it so that it can be traced back to you."

Suddenly the Slytherin's weren't as arrogant as before. "You didn't," Narcissa Black gasped. All her former happiness about her cousin's so-called falling was immediately wiped away.

"I didn't do anything," said Snape. "However, Black indeed allowed Madam Pomfrey to take a blood sample of him the next day. The results came back this morning. The potion had almost wholly disappeared, but there were well enough traces still left in it."

"Enough traces for what?" Remus asked curiously. Snape wasn't just trying to bluff, the werewolf could see it as well as he could smell it. This was true.

"Enough traces to get certain young gentlemen and one miss arrested," said a calm voice behind them. Turning around, the teens saw a few men in Auror uniforms standing nearby, observing them coolly. "Michael Avery, Anthony Bullstrode, Jeremiah Crabbe, Timothy Goyle, and Narcissa Black, you are all now officially arrested. You're all accused of brewing liquid Imperio Curse, slipping it into a fellow student's drink, and making them commit a grave crime."

"It was not us!" whined Bullstrode. "It's Snape, he forced us to it! It was all his idea!"

"There wasn't a single trace of young Mister Snape's magic in that potion," another Auror said calmly. "Instead, he has aided us a lot in this case. Also, we found rather clear traces of you five, and you've been seen in the kitchen the day of the crime. So, please do follow us now."

At first, the Slytherins looked like they might protest. However, with five stone-faced Aurors pointing wands at them, they soon became more cooperative.

Remus watched silently as the fuming teens were led away. Then he moved to Severus's side so they could talk without anybody hearing. "Did you know about this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I did," replied the dark-haired boy calmly. "But like I said, the results didn't come until this morning. We didn't tell you in case there were no traces and you'd been disappointed."

"'We?'" echoed the werewolf. "Do you mean that you and Sirius planned this together?"

"Exactly." He got a brief nod in confirmation. "Right after I'd told him, we went to the Infirmary so Pomfrey could get as fresh sample of his blood as possible. Then, we came to you." At Remus's still questioning expression, he sighed, "Let's discuss this later, okay? If I do recall right, the Headmaster told me to tell you that he'd like to see you in his office right away."

"Thank you." And with that and a small smile, Remus left the library to go to see Dumbledore.

* * *

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to apologize enough," sighed Dumbledore, looking at the boy sitting in front of him. "None of this should have ever happened. But I do assure you that all wrongdoers will get exactly what they deserve for their hideous crime." 

"You do not need to apologize, Sir," said Remus quietly. "You are not at fault for anything some Slytherins decide to do on their free time to their twisted amusement."

"It is maybe not my fault, but my responsibility," replied the old wizard gravely. "Your safety, like everybody else's in this school, is my responsibility. Your parents send you here, thinking that you will be kept safe from anything or anyone. Now I've failed that trust."

"It doesn't matter, really. In fact," Remus said, smiling weakly, "I most probably would have mated with Sirius eventually anyway, given the choice."

"But that's just it. You weren't given the choice, even though you should have been," Dumbledore said. "I think these Slytherins are in for a nasty surprise indeed. If you force someone to do something under the Imperio curse, you're also responsible for whatever they do under your control. The one who was handling the curse will get the sentence he would have got for directly raping you, and maybe even more -- using your boyfriend to further his own ends calls for a greater punishment. The others who participated in this crime will get a few years in Azkaban each, I'm sure."

Remus nodded slowly, understanding. Then he asked very quietly, "Sirius... What about him? Will he be punished, too? It wasn't his fault!"

"Of course not," the Headmaster reassured him. "Like I said, the ones who fed him the potion are responsible for anything he did under its effect. You needn't worry for your mate's sake."

"Good," sighed Remus, relieved. "We still haven't managed to make James and Peter understand that he didn't do it, not the real him. I don't want any more troubles to him."

"I understand that." Dumbledore nodded. "You do not hold ill will against him, do you?"

"Why should I?" asked the young werewolf. "He would never have done it if he'd been in his right mind. Moreover, he is my mate now, and I still love him. I see no reasons to be mad at him."

"You truly are a forgiving character, Remus, my boy." Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, then sighed. "Very well. Now, we will tell everyone that these young Slytherins were expelled and arrested because of their use of liquid Imperio. Nobody will be told that it was Sirius they used it on, nor will anybody know what and to whom they made him do. Sure, some will count two and two together and guess that it's Sirius, but I do not think that anybody will guess just what he did, or that he did it to you."

"Because if they did guess, they'd never believe I've forgiven him," said Remus at that. "You are right, Sir. Then again, you very often are." Just then, he felt the mating bond nagging at him. "Merlin," he muttered. "James and Peter are seemingly giving Sirius a hard time... Will you please excuse me, Headmaster?" he asked politely.

"You are free to go, my boy." And so, he went.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Lily discovers Remus's Lycanthropy, and confronts him about it.


	7. Finding Outs

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Originally I was going to end this fic rather soon, but then I decided that I could not just leave Severus like that. Therefore, you can except still a few chapters to come.

And no, James and Peter aren't going to forgive Sirius that easily... They will do that eventually, though. Don't worry.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Finding Outs

* * *

Even though the Slytherins' expulsion and Azkaban sentences did take away Remus's fear, they wouldn't make James and Peter any more forgiving. Maybe they would have been readier to believe and forgive Sirius if both the Grim Animagus and Remus hadn't been so good friends with Snape. However, they were convinced that Sirius was in the same plot with Snape, and they'd somehow framed the Slytherins who had been arrested and punished. 

However, as it was at the moment, Sirius was not by Remus's side at all times. Right now, the young werewolf was sitting in a little side room of the Hogwarts library, with nobody else around. Well, that is, until Lily Evans walked to his table and landed her bag on it, pulling out the chair opposite to him.

"Oh, hi, Lily," Remus said, glancing up at her. "What brings you here? Nobody else usually comes here, and I thought you prefer studying on the other side of the library."

Lily took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Remus," she said, determined to do what she had come to do. "I know what you are."

The small boy's head jerked up, his eyes full of fear. "W-what did you say?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Peter and James stopped their conversation as they saw Sirius froze some way further in the corridor. The black-haired teen clutched at the base of his neck on the left side, murmured something and began running along the corridor. 

"What was that?" Peter asked, a bit worried.

"I bet it's about Remus," James replied. "You've noticed how he always rubs that mark when Remus is near him? And that time when he once slapped it, exactly like he just did, mumbled, 'Remus,' and ran off -- only to find out that Remus had been knocked out in an explosion in his Advanced Charms class?"

"Do you think it could be something like that this time, too?" Peter asked, sounding rather worried.

"I don't know what it is," James replied, "but I bet my head something's wrong with Moony."

"Should we try and follow him, what do you think?" the smaller boy suggested.

"Maybe," James said, "maybe it would be the best."

"He said he'd be in the library this afternoon," Peter said, remembering a short conversation with Remus from earlier. "Let's go."

They increased their pace, hurrying after Sirius, swearing students and dropped stuff leading their way as they travelled through the school corridors.

* * *

Lily fixed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "I know," she said, "that you're a werewolf." 

Lily was petrified by the sudden change in Remus. At first the boy flinched away, like he'd been hit, his right hand clutching his left arm for no seeming reason. Then he crouched down, bringing his hands defensively before him, glaring at her with his narrowed eyes. They looked nearly golden now -- almost like a wolf's.

She swallowed nervously as the boy revealed his teeth, growling deep in his throat. His teeth were white and shiny, like they had always been, but it wasn't until now, when she knew what to look for, that she noticed the slightly sharp tips of the teeth, like she hadn't noticed the pointiness of his ears before she had known what to look for.

"Remus?" she asked nervously. "Remus -- are you all right?" She cursed herself in her mind. '_Never, never, never again,_' she swore quietly in her mind. How could she have been this stupid? She should have at least told someone where she was going and what she was going to do. James, for example. He certainly knew already, considering all his mysterious hints and puns. But no, she had been a real Gryffindor and gone to tell a werewolf she knew his secret, without thinking for even a second that this might frighten the boy and push him on a self-defensive mood, especially this near the full moon.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the odd look on Remus's face disappeared. He blinked slowly, shaking his head as in an attempt to clear his thoughts. For a while he fixed his gaze on his hands, then brought his eyes to meet Lily's gaze.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I wouldn't have hurt you -- I was only scared."

"It's okay, Remus, really," she smiled, now much more self-confident than just a moment ago. "Don't worry -- I won't turn you in."

"You won't?" the boy asked, his voice filled with hope.

"I won't," she repeated firmly. "I trust Dumbledore. He wouldn't have let you here if you weren't safe to be around -- other than at the full moon night, of course." She tried to smile reassuringly.

The boy replied her smile a bit nervously. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against his hand. "How did you find out, however?" he asked.

"We're both in Advanced DADA, remember?" she said. "I happened to see how you shivered as professor Metaphor gave us our assignments - and it wasn't when he gave your assignment, it was when Black got werewolves."

"I don't think that's enough to come to that result," Remus pointed out dryly. "Come on. I know that's just the beginning."

"So it is," she admitted. "I of course started to wonder just what could distract you so much, and read a few books about werewolves and Lycanthropy. I then noticed that your illnesses followed right the phases of the moon, and that werewolves are usually fond on chocolate --" Remus smiled a bit at that point -- "not to forget that when I knew what to look for, I noticed your pointy ears and the way you always seem to sniff the air and always know who is in the room with you without looking."

"Werewolf senses, at least nightsight, hearing and smell, are superhuman," Remus explained. "I could tell by the smell what you ate for breakfast."

They were interrupted as the door was banged open. Sirius rushed inside, looking worried.

"Moony!" he exclaimed as he saw the smaller brunet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sirius, I'm fine," the other boy chuckled. "Or at least I guess I am. I just got frightened." He got on his feet and walked towards the tall boy.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him, and the werewolf buried his head against his shoulder. "What frightened you, love?" Sirius asked softly, placing a tiny kiss on the top of Remus's hair. He behaved like Lily hadn't been there -- or, at least, like her presence hadn't mattered at all.

"Sirius," Remus said, raising his eyes at Sirius's. "She knows. About me." He gestured towards Lily.

"What?" the other boy said sharply, his piercing blue eyes bouncing at Lily. "She knows that -- you are --"

"A werewolf?" Lily finished the sentence. "Yes, I know. Don't worry, though," she said as she saw the threatening expression Sirius immediately adopted as he heard her words. "I have no intentions to tell anyone about it."

"You'd better not," Sirius murmured. "I won't let anyone harm my Remus."

The door opened once again, and yet two more boys ran inside. James and Peter.

"Remus!" Peter exclaimed as they stepped inside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," James said. "We saw the bastard clutching his neck and assumed something was wrong -" It wasn't until now that he noticed Lily's presence. "Oh shit," he said, turning very pale.

"It's okay, Prongs," Remus sighed, crumbling his eyebrows a bit at James's choice of word to describe his boyfriend. "She's found out about me. She also promised not to tell anyone."

Sirius nodded in silent agreement. Then he brought one of his hands up to rub the joint of his neck and shoulder. After this little, seemingly subconscious manner he returned his hand to hold Remus's smaller body.

Lily, however, was not blind or deaf, nor was she stupid. She put two and two together - in this case, James's seemingly innocent words about Sirius's earlier behaviour and that little gesture - and got exactly four.

"You two are mated, are you?" she asked, pointing a finger at Remus and Sirius.

Remus blushed a bit, but Sirius merely nodded. "We are." James and Peter both pulled a scornful expression that made her very confused. She chose to ignore it, however.

"Oh, that must be wonderful," sighed Lily. "To have somebody you love so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with them." To her great surprise, the boys all tensed at her words.

"Er... Lily?" asked James. "Can we finish this conversation somewhere else? This is, after all, a public place, and I think that our flight through the school might have attracted some attention. The last thing we want is Remus's secret being spilled out to the whole school."

"You're right," Lily said. "Let's go to your dormitory, there we can be in peace."

* * *

Next chapter: 

Other Slytherins strike back on Severus.


	8. Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: You should never write at school, never mind that I do that all the time. This chapter wasn't originally going to be half as bad as it is, but... Oh, well. Sev's not having it easy.

Half-graphic non-con and torture. If you don't like that, just skip this chapter.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Blood and Tears

* * *

Severus did not hurry as he strode through the corridors after the last class of the day. Still, due to his usual long stride and determined pace, he soon left his classmates behind. His mind deep in thought about his Gryffindor friend's problem, his usually so sharp ears didn't catch the approaching sounds before it was too late. 

Suddenly, a hand grasped his arm, pulling him into a side corridor. Startled, he reached for his wand, but a quick spell murmured by somebody behind him pulled it out of his hand. Another spell had a barrier appear in the end of the corridor, blocking both sight and sound.

"Well, well, _traitor_," drawled a cold voice from his left. "Decided to go to the wrong side, eh?"

Severus kept quiet, knowing that whatever he said would only serve to enrage them even more. They had some kind of hiding charm on them so that he couldn't make out their faces. He knew, however, that they were for sure members of his own House.

"Chose to be quiet, then?" another voice said coolly. "Let's see how long you can keep that up." And with that, several hands grasped on Severus and threw him to the floor. Before he could even try anything, he had a painful hex casted on him. However, he made no sound.

After that, his tormentors had a lot of fun with various charms and hexes, keeping him too occupied with withering in pain to even attempt escape. Seemingly they liked cutting charms most, as underneath his robes his skin was soon covered with cuts and wounds. The blood pouring from the wounds soaked his robes, making the textile cling onto the raw wounds, increasing the pain. At last, unable to bear any more of the excruciating pain, he groaned aloud despite himself.

Seemingly the Slytherins had decided that they would not risk anybody hearing him, as the next charm he heard was, "_Silencio_." It hit him at the same time as the next cutting charm.

Suddenly, a horrible pain shot through his throat. It was like he'd just swallowed some molten lava. Now, he was ready to scream, in fact, he tried to scream, but no sound came out despite the air his lungs released. Instead, he coughed up blood, his throat feeling as if it was on fire.

"It seems that we did a pretty good job at silencing the bastard," chuckled somebody. "Very well. Let's go on with the plan, then." And after those words, Severus found to his great horror himself magically bound to the floor and his robes torn off. That did not promise anything good.

And truly, the next thing he knew the pain in his throat and the cuts was accompanied with another, even more horrifying pain. Trying to close it out of his mind, Severus ignored the pain of the several rapes he had to endure. Instead, he concentrated on trying to make a sound, even the tiniest whimper. But despite all his efforts, his desperation, and the pain, not a sound could be heard from his mouth. Nothing but air ever came out.

At last, his housemates stopped their "fun". With a couple of cruel loughs and some kicks on his bloodied sides, they left, although not before leaving his wand on the floor in front of him, just out of reach. Oh, let it never be doubted whether a Slytherin knows how to be cruel.

The broken teen wanted nothing as much as to just curl up and cry. However, the binding spells kept him firmly at place, and the sobs bursting from him carried no sound.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs, look at this." Peter frowned at the Marauder's Map. "I don't like this one bit." 

James went to his friend's side and peered over his shoulder. There, with the help of Peter's pointing finger, he saw the suspicious scene. A bunch of moving dots, all representing sixth and seventh year Slytherin boys, surrounded one, unmoving mark. The oddly immobile dot was labelled, "Severus Snape." Then, the other Slytherins left, but Snape still didn't move.

"I think we should go to check on him," Peter said. At James's disbelieving glance, he said defensively, "Hey, even though neither of us like Snape, Moony obviously does. And if those Slytherins hurt Snape for getting those other bastards imprisoned and we don't do anything, Moony will be mad at _us_." He gave his friend a serious gaze.

For a moment, James thought about it. Then, he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Although I bet Snape was just giving orders to his evil minions. Well, soon we'll see."

So, they went through their secret passageways and hidden staircases to reach their destination as soon as possible. James kept all the time grumbling to himself. However, as they stepped into the corridor where Snape should still have been staying, he froze. So did Peter.

In the other end of the corridor they saw a magical barrier, which most probably served as a way to hide the gruesome sight from any observer in the main corridor. And the sight itself, well, it was nauseating. The two Marauders both felt a strong urge to throw up, but resisted. Instead, they just looked. They looked at the blood on the floor, and the pale, badly abused form of a human in the middle of it. At the message on the wall, "_Traitors will pay_."

"Well," Peter said weakly, "it looks like Snape truly is on Moony's side." At this, he saw the pale, bloodied body tremble a bit as if it had tried to move, but couldn't. Quickly he pointed a wand at the Slytherin and whispered, "_Finite Incantantum_."

Now, Snape slowly stirred, then weakly pushed himself up to his knees. His black eyes gazed up at them, a horrified look in their dark depths. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Snape?" asked James warily, taking a step towards the Slytherin. However, the other teen flinched and tried to get away, crawling over the floor that was slick with his own blood.

"Snape, it's me. James Potter. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" The Slytherin nodded fearfully. So, James continued, "Say something to me. Just, anything. Talk to me."

This time, the Slytherin just shook his head. Then he hugged himself, flinching as his fingers met an open wound. Whether his gesture was meant to warm him up or to even partly cover his nakedness, the Marauders could not tell. The onyx eyes were now fixed at James, but he still didn't make a sound. He hadn't even groaned once, even though it was obvious he was in pain.

"Did they use some kind of a muting charm on you?" asked Peter. "A silencing spell?"

At first Snape nodded, then, after some hesitation, shook his head. He raised one forefinger to his lips, indicating silence, while another pointed at one of his numerous wounds. Then, he pointed both fingers at his throat, then spat. Except that it was not spit coming out; it was blood.

"Sweet Merlin," whispered Peter. "I James, I think they accidentally cut his vocal cords."

"Merlin," muttered James. "Well, for once I can't claim this is just one of your plots, Snape." However, there was not the usual malice behind his words. Gathering what was left of Snape's robes, he continued, "Now, we'll at first get you covered, and then we'll take you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed in no time. You'll see."

Snape, however, just shook his head, a desperate look on his face. Then, he finally fainted from pain and loss of blood, the milky white lines of his body and the nauseating scarlet glint of blood standing out on the dark stone floor of the corridor.

However, even more frightening than the form of the collapsed teen did James and Peter find the traces of tears on his face. Snape never cried. If he did, something was seriously wrong. Something else than just cuts, wounds, and the hopefully temporary muteness.

They soon discovered just what was wrong, as Peter's eyes caught a trail of blood mixed with something else going down the Slytherin's thigh. With a shaking hand he pointed it out at James.

James didn't say anything. Instead, he just carefully wrapped Snape in the shreds of his robes, then covered the badly injured teen with his precious Invisibility Cloak. He suspected that Snape would not appreciate being seen in such a bad condition. Then, lifting the now invisible load to the air with a hovering charm and heading towards the Hospital Wing with a quick pace, he decided that maybe Snape wasn't really the most rotten of Slytherins.

Maybe.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Severus in the Infirmary.


	9. Revelations and No Regrets

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Now, we'll hear of Severus's exact injuries... mwahahaha...

Oh, and please, please have a look at (and hopefully participate in) the Memory Room. The link's in my profile.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Revelations and No Regrets

* * *

"He has hundreds of cuts and wounds all over his body," sighed Madam Pomfrey with extreme seriousness. "Some of the charms have been really strong, as he has wounds even on some of his internal organs. Nothing life-threatening, but painful, and difficult to heal." Then, with a very quiet voice, she added, "Of course, there are still the rapes. I don't even know how many." 

James and Peter both nodded grimly, while Sirius concentrated on comforting Remus, who looked very pale. The werewolf did not take this well at all. While James had been taking Snape to the Hospital Wing, Peter had alarmed the other two Marauders. Now, they were all in the Infirmary, listening to Madam Pomfrey's description of Snape's injuries.

"Erm... Madam Pomfrey?" asked Peter then hesitantly. As the mediwitch glanced at him questioningly, he continued, "What about his voice? I think that they accidentally cut off his vocal cords, at least that's what I gathered. Can you fix that?" He sounded almost desperate.

Now, the mediwitch gave them even a deeper sigh than before. "I'm afraid not, Peter," she said quietly. "It indeed was an unfortunate mix of a Cutting Charm and a Silencing Spell. Accidentally mixed magic is always serious business, and dangerous. He has lost his voice completely, and I fear that trying to fix that would only damage him further."

The blond Marauder nodded, now a bit paler than before. Remus, however, had gone paper white, and was now clutching on the unconscious teen's hand as if that could help his friend.

"He can't do magic anymore?" asked Sirius very quietly. "Will he even be a wizard?"

Now, however, it was not Madam Pomfrey who answered. "It doesn't have to mean that," Peter said. "I have an aunt who was born deaf, so she never learnt to speak. She communicates with sign language, and somehow, though I don't know how, she can even cast spells. There's a special way to do that without the ability to talk. That should be possible for Snape, too."

"That is very good, young Peter," a gentle voice said from the doorway. "However, I fear that is all we can do for poor Severus." With a sigh, the Headmaster turned towards Snape, and Remus, who was sitting by his bedside. "I'm sorry, my boy," he said quietly. "At first, I failed to keep you safe, and now, I've failed your friend as well. I don't even know who to punish for this. There were not even magical traces, were there, Poppy?"

The school nurse sighed also. "I'm afraid not, Albus," she said quietly. "Nothing that could be traced back to anyone. I'm afraid that his tormentors shall not be caught."

"But we do know who they are," spoke up a voice. Everybody turned towards James. Peter nodded slowly in agreement, while everybody else looked just confused. Then, comprehension spread onto Remus's and Sirius's faces, and they both nodded, too.

"What do you mean, James?" asked Dumbledore seriously. "Did you see them for yourself?"

At this, James hesitated a bit. However, at the hard glances he got from his friends, he soon made up his mind. Drawing out the Marauder's Map, he tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he muttered. In an instant, the moving dots appeared to sight.

"This is ingenious," Dumbledore said in quiet awe. "How trustable is this thing?"

"It can tell where Professor McGonagall is even when she's in her Animagus form," Sirius supplied him. "It'll tell where everybody is and I do mean everybody. Nobody in the school grounds can go unnoticed. And it never lies. It can't, we made sure of it."

"You did this yourself?" The Headmaster's eyebrows shot high. "Very impressive, boys. Impressive, indeed. I'm sure Filius would be excited to hear how you achieved such a skill." Then, he turned serious again. "Now, however, I am much more at hurry to get the guilty ones punished," he muttered, glancing at the unconscious form on the hospital bed. "Those monsters shall not escape their due fate." And with this, he gestured James to follow him, no doubt to give him the full list. Then, he returned the Map to James, and left, the teen following him.

The three Marauders glanced at each other. They'd never seen Dumbledore in such rage.

"I wouldn't want to be one of those Slytherins at the moment," Peter finally muttered fearfully. His friends merely gave him rapid nods. No, they did not want that, either.

* * *

It was bright. Much too bright... But at least, he didn't hurt anymore. Not much, anyway. Much encouraged by this notion, Severus dared to squint his eyes open. 

Even in its befuddled state his brain immediately recognized his surroundings. He was in one of the private rooms of the Hogwarts Infirmary, although he did not recall getting there. The last thing he remembered was the pain, and coldness... Potter and Pettigrew. They hadn't hurt him, though. What a miracle, that. They usually did not hesitate to harm him however they could.

He tried to call for somebody, but no sound came out. Confused, he tried again, but again, there was nothing to be heard. Not even the faintest whisker of sound could escape his lips.

Severus did not like this. He did not like this at all. Instead, he became terrified as the rest of the details of his torment flooded back into his mind. Had he truly lost his voice?

"Ah, you're awake at last. A good thing, that. Your friends will be here in a bit." Madam Pomfrey had come in and began now fussing around. "Have no worry, dear."

Now, the Slytherin tried to just talk instead of calling out. However, again, he got not a sound out of his mouth. Not a single word, or even a whimper. It was horrifying.

The mediwitch noticed his efforts, and her face took on a gentle but wary look that promised no good. "I'm afraid that you lost your voice, Severus," she said gently. "It is permanent. You will never be able to talk again." At seeing his terrified expression, she continued hastily, "Not to worry, however. Peter Pettigrew has promised to teach you the sign language his deaf aunt uses for communicating, and there's even a special technic that will allow you to do magic."

Severus just shook his head. She didn't understand, she couldn't. He'd had a sister who had been born deaf. As soon as it had become clear that she didn't hear and couldn't learn to talk, their father had arranged an "accident" to make sure that she wouldn't burden their family anymore. As soon as his father found out, he would be considered another failure and another burden. And his father would not stand any unnecessary burdens weighing himself.

"Severus?" asked a careful voice from the doorway. Looking up, Severus saw Remus. He glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who nodded slowly after examining his expression closely for a moment. So, Remus slipped into the room, immediately going to the side of his friend's bed.

"Merlin, Severus, I'm so sorry," the werewolf sighed in deep regret. "They only attacked you because you helped me. Without me, this would have never happened."

Severus, however, just shook his head. No, this was not Remus's fault. He'd made the decision himself, and thus, it was nobody else's fault but his. Or, rather, his housemates' fault. Severus had always known that he would once have to choose between his loyalty to his House and his friendship with Remus. He also knew that he couldn't have chosen differently, and that no matter what the results were, he had chosen right. The mere fact that he had been punished for his choice by the Slytherins proved that.

Severus didn't regret taking Remus's side in the matter. The only thing he regretted was not keeping his ware and thus allowing the bastards access to himself. He'd paid dearly for his unwatchfulness, and would pay even more dearly once his Father found out.

Now, he had only paid with his body and voice. To his Father, he would pay for his choice by his life. Well, not for his choice, but for the failure that was a result of it.

But he still wouldn't choose otherwise.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Severus's Father pays his son a visit.

...Yup, I'm evil.


	10. Nobody to Trust

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm eeee-viiiilllll...

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Nobody to Trust

* * *

Severus didn't look up as he heard somebody entering the room. If he'd been able to, he would have said, "Go away." As he wasn't, however, he just pointed at the door. He didn't want to face anybody right now. 

"No, I don't think I'll leave," said an all too familiar voice. Severus looked up in shock.

His father was looking at him with malice in his eyes. "Your professors contacted me," he said. "I'm disappointed, Severus. I thought you knew what I think about failures... such as you."

The boy just shook his head franticly. No, he wasn't a failure. He could still do magic! However, his father just smirked and started to approach.

Severus tried to get out of the bed in panic. However, his father whispered a quick spell, and to his absolute horror Severus found himself magically bound to the bed. And his father was walking nearer to him, a threatening glint in the black eyes so similar to his.

"Don't worry, Son," his father said with an overly sweet tone. "It won't hurt at all..."

Severus saw as the older wizard grasped a pillow from his bed and raised it. Seeing the pillow coming nearer, he tried to get out of its way, but couldn't move. He couldn't even struggle as the thick, fluffy pillow was pressed against his face.

He might have tried to shout, but knew that it was useless. Just as well he knew that he couldn't move to cause any noise that might alert somebody to the place. He was completely unable to help himself as his own father now tried to smother him -- and was doing a fine job with it.

Severus tried to hold his breath, then tried to gasp some air, but that only resulted with the pillow being pressed even more tightly against his face. Then, slowly, he lost his grasp on consciousness as no more oxygen could find its way into his lungs and then his brain...

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, boys," Madam Pomfrey said as she saw the Marauders. "You can't go to see Severus right now. His father is talking with him, and he asked not to let anybody else in." 

"Are you mad?" Remus blurted out. "Don't you know what happened to Severus's sister when they found out she was deaf?"

Now, Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Severus has no sister," she pointed out.

"Exactly," Remus spat. "He doesn't have a sister. Not anymore." With this, he rushed towards the door of the private hospital room Severus was in. The other Marauders followed close on his heels, bewildered expressions on their faces. Even James and Peter were in a hurry. They maybe didn't like Snape, but they didn't want him to die, either, especially not in his father's hands. That was a fate nobody could deserve.

When Remus threw the door to Severus's room open, however, they didn't see anything out of ordinary at first. The young Slytherin lay peacefully on the bed, seemingly asleep, and his father was seemingly just going to leave.

"What is it?" asked Mr Snape irritably, turning towards them with all the elegance of an aristocratic man who knew exactly what was his value. "Do keep it down, boys, please. Poor Severus was seemingly very tired; he just fell asleep. Please don't wake him, he needs his rest."

Remus, however, was already on his friend's side. The werewolf knew Severus well enough to know that the Slytherin would never fall asleep in his father's presence. He wouldn't dare to.

A quick check over his friend confirmed his fears. "Catch him!" he cried out at the other Marauders. "Severus is not breathing!" With that, he started to cast breathing charms as quickly as he could, hoping that at least one of them would help.

Mr Snape started to draw his wand, an alarmed look on his face. However, the Marauders were faster. "_Expelliarmus_!" James cried out, then caught the man's wand as it flew through the air. Sirius tackled him before he could do anything, and Peter ran to get Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Mere minutes later the Headmaster had Mr Snape in a body bind, while Madam Pomfrey was quickly trying to make Severus breathe again. Remus was watching the young Slytherin worriedly, while the other Marauders hovered between Severus and his father, watching the former and glaring hatefully at the latter. 

"The scans show that he's been smothered," Madam Pomfrey said strictly, glancing sharply at Mr Snape. "With a pillow, I'd assume. How do you explain that, Mr Snape?"

"I do not know what you're talking about," snapped the man. "Why would I ever want to kill my only son and heir? That wouldn't make any sense!"

"Because he's lost his ability to talk," Remus said quietly, his eyes never leaving Severus. "Because you don't think that anybody with a disability should be allowed to live."

"Shut up, brat," huffed Mr Snape, glaring at him. "This is none of your business!"

"Oh, but it is," said Peter sharply. "It's all of our business. I and James practically scraped his remains from the floor after he was attacked because he dared to help Remus and Sirius."

"You shouldn't have bothered," the darkhaired adult said coolly. "It's obvious that he isn't any good for anybody anymore, if he ever was. You would have done well to let him rot away in peace. Nobody probably would have missed him anyway."

"You're wrong." This time it was Sirius who spoke. "Remus would have missed him, and I would have missed him, too. The teachers would have been devastated if one of their best students had died. And James would have missed him, too -- he needs an opponent to live."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Black Sheep," spat Mr Snape. "So, do shut up."

"Oh, I think I will," Sirius said cheerfully. "And in the meantime, I do think I'm going to go to call Aurors." He started to walk towards the door.

"Excellent thinking, Sirius, my boy," the Headmaster said approvingly. "Although it is rather sad that Aurors seem to visit rather frequently, they truly are needed." At this, the usual twinkle in his eyes died away and his gaze turned icy as he glanced at the man he was holding with his spells. "Most probably they haven't even left yet. Try to look for them here in the castle."

"Of course. James, could I have the Map?" At getting it, Sirius said, "Thanks. It seems that they truly are still here. Maybe I'll manage to convince them to take yet another lost sheep with them before they leave." And so, he grinned at Mr Snape, who scowled. Then, he was away.

* * *

Some time later, the Headmaster glanced at the Marauders with a serious expression. Mr Snape was in the Aurors' hands, as were the Slytherins who had attacked Severus. The now mute Slytherin would indeed still live, as Madam Pomfrey's had managed to make him breathe again. The mediwitch had assured them that there wouldn't be any permanent damage. 

There wasn't a hint of the usual bumbling fool in Dumbledore now. Instead, he just looked at them with very serious blue eyes. "It seems that Severus cannot trust anybody," he said quietly. "Not even his own father or housemates. Also, it is rather obvious that he can't stay in his dormitory anymore, especially as he's unable to even call for help."

The four young Gryffindors are nodded. "Where will he be staying, then, sir?" asked Remus.

"I was just getting at it, my boy." Dumbledore looked at them one by one over his half-moon glasses. "You see, there is only one sixth year boys' dormitory in the school with only four occupants." At their looks of sudden realization, he smiled. "Exactly. Your dormitory. So, I would like to have young Severus move into the spare bed in your dormitory. Of course, this also makes it easier to Peter to teach him sign language, as you'll be sharing a dormitory."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all nodded at this, although Peter's nod was rather hesitant. James, however, scowled. "But he's a Slytherin!" he argued. "He can't stay in the Gryffindor Tower!"

Dumbledore just shrugged. "Given his recent deeds, it is very probable that Severus would be a Gryffindor, should he be re-Sorted," he said. "And, considering that Slytherin is at the moment going at two thousand negative points, he just might accept to be re-Sorted."

"Severus Snape -- a Gryffindor?" A broad grin spread onto Sirius's face. "Oh, isn't this _rich_..."

The others could do little but agree.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Severus Snape, a Gryffindor.


	11. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I'm trying to make this a bit happier... This is going to end soon, just so you know.

And no, I'm definitely not going to resubmit the whole story just because Sirius's eye colour is off. I know he has grey eyes, and I have chosen to ignore it for this fic. If such a thing stops anybody from reading my fic, well, it's their loss, not mine.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

New Beginnings

* * *

Severus shook his head with a determined expression. No, he would not accept this. 

"Be sensible, Severus," Remus pleaded. "It is clear that you wouldn't be safe anymore in the Slytherin dormitories. There are many out there who would be more than willing to hurt you, and with you weak and unable to call for help, they wouldn't hesitate a moment."

The darkhaired teen flinched at this hint towards the torture he'd had to endure, but his expression still didn't waver a bit. He just glared at his friend and the Headmaster, looking grim.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "So you wish to remain in Slytherin. However, I have to note that your determination to be loyal to your House despite the danger that lies in doing so is more a Gryffindor trait than anything else." He ignored Severus's even more furious glare and continued, "Therefore, I think we should have you re-Sorted, just in case."

Now, Severus looked horrified. He shook his head furiously, making it clear what he thought.

"Come on," Remus tried to coax him. "Slytherin is two thousand points on the negative side. Gryffindor is leading the House Cup. Wouldn't it be only sensible to join our forces?"

Severus glared at him, opening his mouth to say something, but then sighed frustratedly as no sound came out. Then he sank back to the hospital bed, looking gloomy.

Remus bit his lip. It was horrible to see Severus this way. His sarcastic words and silky voice were such an important part of what made Severus, well, Severus. What would become of him now that he'd lost those? The werewolf couldn't even begin to imagine that.

The Slytherin looked so defeated, sad and angry at the same time. It was so... un-Severus.

Just then, Peter poked his head in. "Errr... Excuse me, but I thought Snape would like these." He extended a quill and a piece of parchment. "My aunt always writes if there isn't anybody around who knows sign language. Professor Flitwick helped me with the charm, it should --"

He never got further, as Severus had already shot up from the bed and snatched the parchment and quill. He wrote furiously for a moment, then looked satisfied. Before he could show the text to Remus, however, the parchment _spoke_. With Severus's voice.

"If I truly wanted to be re-Sorted because of the House Cup," drawled the familiar voice, "wouldn't it make me even more a Slytherin?" Then, the voice died off.

Everybody looked at Peter, who grinned. "I said it was a charmed quill," he said. "It's slower than sign language, but it's good when you want to make sure you're understood."

For a moment, Severus still stared at him. Then he wrote something. "Thank you," they heard.

Peter just grinned, winked a bit, and left.

* * *

In the end, Severus didn't accept to be re-Sorted. However, Dumbledore simply put the Sorting Hat onto his head. The Hat shouted almost immediately, "GRYFFINDOR!" Of course, Severus tried to protest, but Dumbledore told him that a student could only be re-Sorted once. 

So, Severus spent the next week in the Marauders' dormitory, recovering and adjusting to his new life. He studied sign language from books, and proved to be a very fast learner. After lessons, Peter was more than glad to teach him, as this freed him of homework.

So, a week later Remus walked into his dorm to find both Peter and Severus sitting on the latter's bed, seemingly deep in conversation. At least that was what the werewolf figured, as both were moving their hands, making gestures that seemed meaningless but obviously weren't.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked amusedly. Instantly Severus turned towards him and said something in sign language. "Sorry, I don't understand," Remus said.

Peter laughed. "He just called you Wolfboy," he said with a grin. "A truly fast learner, he is."

"So that's what you're teaching him?" asked Remus with a grin. "Bad, bad Wormtail."

Now, Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, then saying quickly something with his hands that Remus couldn't understand at all. Peter, however, seemed to understand very well, because he replied to Severus in sign language. Then, he turned towards Remus with a questioning look.

"He knows about everything else," he said. "Do you think I can tell him about that?"

Remus considered this for a moment. Then he said, "Go ahead. It's not like it can hurt anyone."

Instead of saying anything, aloud or in sign language, however, Peter simply frowned in concentration. A moment later, there was a plumpy rat in his place, looking up at Severus with innocent eyes. The ex-Slytherin made a snapping sound with his tongue, then took the rat into his hands. Lifting the Animagus to eye level with himself, he watched it for some time, then suddenly smirked and put Wormtail back to the bed to get his hands free. Waving furiously for some time and watching with close care the rat's tiny paws, he seemed to be having a silent conversation with the animal-formed boy.

At last, Peter transformed back, laughing. "He may be a Gryffindor now, but he's a truly nasty thing," he said to Remus, nodding towards Severus, who pretended to be offended. "Just a moment ago he was trying to convince me to swim a bit in the stew in the Slytherin table tonight. As I'm not so fond on being hexed, though, I politely refused."

"Speaking of meals," Remus said then, directing his words at Severus, "Dumbledore told me to ask you to attend the supper tonight. You'll be starting the lessons again tomorrow, after all, and he kind of figured it would be better to tell everybody about your condition in advance."

At this, Severus scowled. However, he did nothing to express his disagreement, which surprised Remus. This far the ex-Slytherin had been very reluctant to even acknowledge the possibility that he might ever return to the school, convinced that everybody would just taunt him. Even the continuous declarations that the Marauders would look out for him hadn't helped.

Anyway, that night, there were five boys from the Marauders' dormitory to attend the supper. Every pair of eyes in the Great Hall flew wide as everybody saw Snape walking seemingly calmly to the Gryffindor table, sitting down between Remus and Peter. A few Gryffindors started to speak up to protest, but a few glares from the Marauders silenced them. 

As everybody had quietened down a bit -- which wasn't much, though -- Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "As you notice, some rearrangements have been made to the seatings. The reason for this is the fact that Mr Severus Snape has been re-Sorted and placed into Gryffindor." He held up a hand to silence the uproar of voices that shot up at this announcement. "Another thing still. Mr Snape has due to an unfortunate accident lost his voice completely. He will be communicating through writing or sign language, in which case Mr Peter Pettigrew will translate for the others. I hope that nobody will find it fitting to use this situation on their advantage, even less to tease Mr Snape about it. Rest assured that any misbehaviour will be punished harshly, and not even suspension is out of question."

With this, he sat, making everybody talk again. Most of the Gryffindor table was now turned towards the Marauders, most shooting questions at them. Only Severus remained quiet, staring down at his plate. Then he suddenly started to wave his hands, looking at Peter sharply.

"He says that it is none of your business as of how he got injured," Peter translated happily. "Also, he would truly appreciate it if you shut the hell up and let him eat in peace." This made most turn away and restrict their chatter a bit, although they kept giving them long glances.

"Did he really say that?" asked Sirius curiously. "If so, I truly wonder just how fast a learner he is -- and what kind of vocabulary you're teaching to him." At this, he grinned mischievously.

"Well, mostly he just said that wanted them to shut up," Peter replied, shrugging a bit. "Although I do admit that he put in a whole lot of not-so-nice words. I'm seemingly bad influence." They all grinned at this. Peter was probably the best influence of the four.

Severus snorted a bit, then again said something. This time, Peter just chuckled and refused to translate whatever it was the ex-Slytherin had just said.

Of course, being Marauders, the others were determined to find out sooner or later.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Severus has a nightmare. Peter comforts him.


	12. Hurt and Comfort

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: First of all, I know that it has now been confirmed that spells do not require a vocal incantantion. However, for the sake of this story, I'm going to stick with the theory that wizards (and witches) in general do use incantantions, and the deaf or mute people who are unable to do so are the only ones who are taught the mechanics of nonvocal magic.

And yes, this is going to be Peter/Severus. I'm trying to put some Remus/Sirius in there, too, though.

Sadly, I can't give up my whole life just to write fanfics. Not that I'd have much against spending all my time in front of the computer, but my father might disagree... And considering that he's the one who pays my Internet fees, I don't have much choice, now do I?

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Hurt and Comfort

* * *

"Now, can somebody explain me the three uses of Securing Charm?" asked Professor Flitwick, eyeing the class full of Gryffindors. Nobody volunteered at first, but then a hand was slowly raised. "Mister Snape?" the tiny professor asked after a moment of hesitation. 

The darkhaired boy started to move his hands fast, everybody looking at him, trying to make some sense of it. "The Securing Charm can be used to close something, fasten something, or to make sure something says open," Peter translated happily.

"Excellent. Three points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick seemingly wanted to say something else, too, but did not. "Now, turn your books to page 457 and read the text there before trying to cast the charm. If you fail to do so, the outcome most probably won't be good."

They all did so. The Marauders grinned at each other, and even Severus's lips curled a bit. They were getting somewhere here. This was the first time a teacher had actually let Severus answer without at first gaping, staring, and swallowing for a couple of minutes. Sure, Professor Flitwick had still hesitated, but it was still most certainly an improvement.

* * *

"Good work, Snape," Sirius said cheerfully as they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch after the lesson. "The teachers are no more afraid of you! Well, not as much as before." 

The former Slytherin rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Then he waved his hands after making sure Peter was looking at him. Peter in turn gladly interpreted, "He says that you are the only one who should be afraid of him if you insist on continuing with your stupid jokes."

"I actually understood most of that!" Remus said happily. "Woah, I'm getting better at this!"

"So you indeed are, I'd say." Peter grinned at his friend. "Sadly, I can't say the same about Sirius and James." At this, he glanced mischievously at their other two friends.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed in protest. "I do know a great deal of words already!"

"Oh, indeed," Remus said dryly. "Most of them just happen to be ones that you don't usually repeat in polite company. And before you can even say it, no, that's not why I love you."

"Darn," muttered the Grim Animagus in mock disappointment. Then, however, he flashed a grin at his boyfriend. "So why _do_ you love me, then?" he asked teasingly.

Now, Remus blinked. "Whoever said I love you?" he asked in a genuinely confused voice -- or at least that's what it sounded like. When Sirius's face fell, Remus, like everybody else except for Sirius himself, bursted out in laughter. "Calm down, Padfoot," he said warmly. "Of course I love you. And as for the reasons, well, I will not start listing them all now."

"So you actually have reasons?" asked James, acting surprised. Then, a grin still on his face, he continued, "Alas, next lesson we'll be separated. I hope you've got your noisy quill ready, Snape, as ickle Petey-Wetey won't be there to interpret for you in the Arithmancy class."

"He does have his quill with him, thank you very much, Antler Boy," 'ickle Petey-Wetey' informed cheerfully as he watched Severus's waving hands. "Also, he is sure that Remus can help him out, should any problems arise." He smiled at the werewolf, who nodded happily.

Now, Sirius blinked, seemingly already out of the conversation. "You're still talking?" he asked in amazement. "What's wrong with you lot? Start to eat!"

Remus shook his head, exasperated, and gave his boyfriend a brief glare. The others, however, just laughed -- even Severus grinned, though no sound came out -- and indeed began to eat.

* * *

Remus sighed a bit, pulling his shirt over his head. "Merlin, I'm exhausted," he muttered. 

"Hard day?" asked Sirius from behind his back where the other teen was sitting on his bed. "Mine was, that's for sure. Who'd've ever thought Divination could be so exhausting?"

Remus snorted. "Well, that must explain why James says you always sleep in Divination," he commented dryly. "Really, Sirius, you should get more serious with your studies. Honestly."

"Oh, don't worry about me," his boyfriend replied lightly. "I'll be fine, and so will be my studies, too. It's not like I have to pay attention in class to pass Divination."

"Well, at least there's one thing your twisted imagination is good for," muttered the werewolf. He sat down on his boyfriend's bed next to the said boyfriend and leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder. "You're warm," he then commented with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"No, you're cold," Sirius replied. Uncaring about the other boy's protests, he pushed Remus back to the bed, leaning over him. Shutting the curtains around his bed, he started to open the smaller boy's trousers, purring, "Fortunately, I know how to make you all warm and nice."

"Mmm... you're insatiable," murmured Remus. "Not that I protest, of course." He reached for his wand, casting a silencing charm around the best. "We don't want to disturb the others, now do we?" he then asked, setting his wand aside in favour of starting to fiddle with Sirius's hair.

"That's my Remus," Sirius said in the middle of pressing tiny kisses all over the werewolf's now exposed chest. "Ever so thoughtful and considerate."

"And that's my Sirius," the werewolf replied teasingly. "Always talking when he should be doing something entirely else." By now, his trousers were gone, and he lay on the bed in just his underwear. Sirius, however, was still clothed, and Remus immediately began to relieve him of his clothes. It just wouldn't do that his boyfriend had more clothes on than he did, after all.

For a moment Sirius couldn't help but compare this situation from the one that had started all this. This time, Remus was not only willing, but also active, impatiently tugging at his buttons to open his shirt. When Sirius now placed a kiss onto Remus's lips, the werewolf responded greedily, slipping out a tongue and asking for entrance, which was granted. Yes, this was definitely better, the Grim Animagus decided, much better than their Imperius-induced first time.

A moment later, though, he stopped thinking. It was simply not convenient at the moment.

* * *

Peter relaxed back against his pillow, but didn't feel any need to close his eyes. He wasn't tired at all; rather he felt even more awake than before. Something kept him from falling asleep. 

Suddenly he heard a faint sound from the other side of the dormitory. Sitting up in his bed, he noticed that the sound had come from Severus's bed. Curious and a bit worried, he slid down from his bed and started to creep over the cold stone floor of the dormitory.

Once he reached the mute boy's bed, he didn't bother calling out for him, knowing that no response would be heard. Instead, he just drew aside the curtains surrounding the bed. Peering inside, was shocked to see Severus trashing to and fro in his bed, soundlessly screaming in the grip of an obviously awful nightmare. The sound he'd heard was the mute boy kicking the wall.

Without hesitating a moment he reached out, grasping the shoulder of the boy he nowadays dared to think of as his friend. Trying to make Severus stop throwing himself around, he shook him sharply at the same time in an attempt to wake him. As he did this, he was shocked at just how thin and light the former Slytherin was. Judging by the shoulder Peter was currently holding, he was even skinnier than Remus, and that was saying something.

Suddenly, the onyx eyes snapped open. For a moment Severus just lay there, breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Then, to Peter's great shock, he curled up and started to cry silently.

Getting over his initial shock, Peter now sat down on the edge of his friend's bed. "Severus?" he asked quietly. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" There was no response of any kind, but none were needed. So, he continued by asking, "Was it about those Slytherins?"

This time, he received a tiny, shaky nod. It hurt him to see Severus like this, broken and afraid. He may have hated the boy in the past, even been afraid of him, but that was no more the case. He'd come to notice that Severus was an intelligent, witty, and most of all good person, definitely not deserving of all the hardships in his life.

However, as bad as he felt for even thinking that, he was kind of glad that he got to see Severus like this. The mute boy didn't trust anybody easily; the fact that he allowed himself to break down like this in front of Peter meant that he truly considered the rat Animagus his friend.

With these thoughts in mind, Peter again reached out hesitantly. As Severus did not flinch away from his touch, he drew the pale, skinny boy into his arms. Thankfully, this didn't freak the other boy out; Severus just clung to the front of Peter's pyjamas, continuing his crying. "Calm down, Severus," Peter murmured soothingly. "They can't get to you anymore. You're absolutely safe now. We won't allow anything bad to happen to you again. I promise."

After some time the trembling slowly ceased. Looking down, Peter saw that Severus had finally fallen asleep, traces of tears still on his cheeks. Carefully he settled the taller but frighteningly much lighter body onto the bed, pulling the covers over the frail form. He allowed himself a brief smile as he looked at Severus's pyjamas, which were pale blue with figures of small white cauldrons and potions bottles as decoration. Then he turned to leave.

Before he could leave, however, he once again hesitated. Then he quickly turned around and placed a light kiss on the clear forehead. After that he quickly departed to his bed, thankful that Severus was, for once, well and securely asleep.

He did not notice, however, the onyx eyes that watched him from under half-closed eyelids, neither did he look back to see the tiny smile that curled the thin lips.

* * *

Next (and probably final) chapter: 

Severus confronts Peter about what he did thinking Severus was asleep. The others have various reactions to the result of this confrontation.


	13. Little Things

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This is the end of this story. No, there will be no more. I most certainly have enough WIPs as it is; as I have planned to neither continue this story nor write a sequel, I will not. It is even now far longer than I originally thought it would be.

So, say goodbye to Beauty and the Beast. I hope you've all had a good time.

"Speech" 'Sign language' -- just to make sure everybody understands.

Also, IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL MY READERS: This may very well be the last update for the next few weeks or so. I have several exams coming up, and after that I am going to catch up with my severe lack of sleep as well as my school assignments. There might be some updates (especially on the non-HP front) as I never can be without writing for too long, but I make no promises. Consider any possible update a special treat. I'm sure most of you will be very mad at me for this, but I have a life outside the Fandom, too. Eventually I will return, but not quite yet.

I hope you understand my motives.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast 

Little Things

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Peter said cheerfully as Severus's head finally emerged from between the closed curtains. "The others left for breakfast already." 

'And why are you still here?' asked Severus's hands while the boy himself yawned. 'Aren't you going to eat?' After that he slipped out of his bed, starting to search clothes from his trunk.

"Oh, of course I am," Peter replied happily. "What's a Saturday morning without a proper breakfast? I just am in no hurry. Sirius dragged Remus to the Great Hall -- you should know by now just how hungry he can get -- and James left in hopes of seeing Lily. She's always such an early bird, you know. Poor boy doesn't even notice that he's being domesticated; before they started dating he would never get out of bed early enough to even get breakfast on Saturday. Well, he'll probably notice sooner or later that she's training him to be a good husband."

'Doubtlessly,' Severus waved after slipping off his pyjama top. Then he put on a proper shirt before continuing, 'How he has been able to miss something so obvious this far is beyond me.'

"Sadly, I have to agree," the other boy chuckled. "I mean, she's so determined to some day become Mrs. Potter that I'm surprised she hasn't forcefully dragged him to the altar yet. There's no way he can get out of that one -- not that he even really wants that in the end. And he still insists on saying that they're just casually dating! That guy can be _so_ oblivious at times."

'Exactly what I said.' Severus smirked, then pulled his hair back and tied it on a loose ponytail. 'You ready to go?' he asked then, grinning at his friend.

"Well, I suppose so." Then, he added, "It's Hogsmeade weekend. You'll come with us, right?"

'I -- I don't know.' To his great surprise, Severus now momentarily lowered his eyes. Now, this was not something he was used to see. Severus Snape was not like this.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused, as they started their way to the Great Hall. They had to walk half facing each other so that he could see Severus's hands properly. "Why not?"

'I've never been there before,' Severus admitted. Before Peter could even ask him for a reason, he continued, 'Hogsmeade is a place where people go with their friends. And I don't have friends. Not really. At least -- I've never had them before,' he then added timidly.

"Well, now you have," said Peter confidently. "And you're coming with us. Okay?"

Severus merely nodded in response. For some time they walked in silence, until Severus suddenly snapped his fingers, a sign that he wished to communicate with Peter. In an instant the fair-haired boy turned towards his darkhaired classmate with a questioning smile.

'Peter?' the mute boy's hands asked. The ex-Slytherin's expression was absolutely unreadable.

"Yes, Severus?" he asked curiously. Just what was his friend up to now?

'What was that kiss last night about?' asked Severus with perfect casualness.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Peter, a deep blush spreading over his face. "You didn't just ask that... did you?" His eyes were wide with shock and fright. Just what did Severus think of him now?

'Yes, I did,' came the soundless response, delivered with just the same perfect seriousness. 'Considering that you kissed me, I do think I have the right to ask for an explanation. Even if it was just a goodnight kiss between friends, I'd like to know just why you did it.'

"Well... Um... That is..." Noticing several students nearby watching them with curiosity, he now switched to sign language as well. 'I... I like you,' he confessed. 'You're nowadays nice and funny, not one bit the bastard you used to be. And you look good, too.' His blush deepened even further, if such a thing was even possible. 'So, anyway... I like you. A lot.'

'I see,' came the brief reply. Now Peter raised his gaze from the delicate hands to the Slytherin's face. To his great surprise he saw a small smile there, not a look of anger or hatred. Was... was it really possible that Severus didn't hate him for this after all?

'...You're not angry?' he asked, still not wanting to let the others understand what they were talking about. 'I'd have thought you'd try to beat me to death for that stunt.'

'Now why on Earth would I do that?' asked Severus back, raising an eyebrow in his familiar manner. 'The only complaint I have is that you kind of misplaced your sign of affection.'

'Misplaced?' Peter repeated, confused. 'What exactly do you mean?'

'Well, the forehead is not really the place kisses are supposed to go to, you know,' replied Severus, a small twinkle visible in his eyes. That was truly a frightening sight.

"W-What?" Peter blurted out, forgetting to stay silent for a while. Then he collected his wits enough to switch to sign language again. 'But I could never do that! You'd just had a nightmare about those -- those bastards. I could never even consider kissing you on the mouth!'

'I'm not a baby, Peter,' Severus replied with a look of mild irritation on his face, 'nor am I made of glass. I most certainly can handle a simple kiss -- although I'd rather be awake for it, or at least have the other participant know that I am awake,' he added with a bit of smirk. 'True, I can't bear to even think about -- some other things -- and I don't know if I'll ever be able to handle them properly, but kissing is just fine with me. I trust you; you should know that by now. And besides...' Now, he looked the tiniest bit embarrassed. 'I like you too. A lot.'

'You do?' asked Peter in amazement. 'But how's that possible? We've only really known each other for a little time. It's amazing enough that we're friends by now!'

'It's easier to develop a crush than a friendship,' replied the ex-Slytherin matter-of-factly. 'You've accepted me as your friend and vice versa, and I trust you. What more do I need? And you claim to like me, too. I'd think that's much more improbable than me liking you.'

'Well, I guess you're right...' Peter waved hesitantly. Then, he grinned a bit mischievously -- he wasn't a Marauder for nothing, after all. 'So, you want to try it? Kissing?'

'Here? In front of everybody? Don't make me laugh.' Just then they reached the Great Hall and, seeing their friends waving from their usual places at the Gryffindor table, started to make their way there. Just before they got there, though, Severus waved, 'Later, though... Yes, I do.'

Peter flashed him a bright smile. This day was definitely shaping to be a great one. "That's great," he said aloud as he got seated. To the puzzled expressions of their other friends, he added as a false explanation, "Severus just agreed to go with us to the Hogsmeade today. Took quite a bit of persuasion, too. This guy can really be stubborn if he wants to."

'Speak for yourself, Rat Boy,' replied Severus. And even though the others asked, Peter refused to translate that -- even though Remus most probably understood, judging by his grin.

* * *

"So, where are we going first?" asked Sirius cheerfully. "I suggest Honeydukes! My dear Remus needs lots of chocolate right now!" At that, he smiled warmly as his boyfriend. 

"When does he not?" asked James, laughing. Then, he turned serious -- well, about as serious as he ever was. "I'd almost forgotten that your furry little problem will come around in a few days again," he said cheerfully at Remus. "Oh, well. I guess it's about the right time for that."

"What do you mean, it's about the right time?" asked Remus. "Since when has there been a 'right time' or 'wrong time' for the full moon?" Thankfully, there were no other people around at the moment, so they didn't have to watch their every word.

"Why, the full moon is usually two days after Lily's period starts, and she's been really angry lately," James replied. "So, I just figured that -- ack!" He raised his arms to shield his head.

"Just _what_ did you say, James Potter?" asked Lily in a definitely threatening manner, the fist she'd struck her boyfriend with still raised, ready for another go. "Care to repeat that?"

"I take it he's not going to come with us," Remus said levelly as they watched James being chased away by his girlfriend. "So, you others, Honeydukes, isn't it?"

Honeydukes it was. Sirius started to collect all kinds of sweet and sugary products, Remus headed right for the chocolate shelves, and Peter watched with great amusement as Severus walked around the shop. The Slytherin's eyes were wide like a third-year's on their first Hogsmeade visit, and for a good reason, too. He had never been there before, after all.

"Try those," Peter said, pointing at a couple of his favourite sweets. "I think they are good."

'I've tasted these before,' Severus waved, then pointing at some Acid Pops. 'I like them.'

"Figures," the fair-haired boy replied with a grin. In response he got just a halfhearted glare.

After Honeydukes, the boys headed for other traditional Hogsmeade places -- Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks being of course the most important ones. Severus tagged along, amazed by every new thing the others showed him. The others were happy to see him having such a good time.

At last they had to return to the castle, loaded with sweets and joke products. On their way back to the Common Room they chatted cheerily, only Severus not participating in the conservation because his hands were currently full. He did obviously listen, though, and smiled in amusement at all the right places, so everybody was satisfied.

Once in their dorm, though, the boys got separated. After putting their things away Remus and Sirius left for somewhere, sporting looks that most certainly did not encourage their friends to follow. So, Severus and Peter were left alone. For a moment they both were silent, sitting on their respective beds, watching each other with a mix of both dread and anticipation.

"So..." Peter started to speak then, but somehow didn't feel it was quite appropriate. In a way talking aloud was rather awkward when it came to communicating with Severus. It was like he'd tried to put himself above the other boy by showing his superiority on the matter of linguistic abilities. Of course that was ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling so.

So, Peter waved, 'You wanted to try kissing, right?' A small, nervous smile crossed his lips.

'Yes,' waved Severus back. 'But... I really don't know...' He seemed hesitant.

'Don't worry,' Peter told him, rising from his bed and starting to walk towards that of his friend. Trying to smile as reassuringly as he could, he sat himself next to Severus. For a moment neither made a move, they just watched each other, both feeling half nervous, half excited.

At last, however, Peter leant towards the darkhaired boy, who very carefully leant towards him as well. They eventually met in the middle, at first just brushing each other's lips briefly. However, when they became a bit more confident, the kiss became more obvious. Severus did have problems showing any emotions and Peter was rather timid and shy at times, but in the end they were both just teenager boys. Therefore, they soon found the liked the kisses.

And, eventually, when James finally barged into the dormitory after separating from Lily he found to his great shock them both lying on Severus's bed. Oh, they did have clothes on and weren't doing anything indecent, fair enough, but there was the little fact that one of Peter's hands was up Severus's shirt. And that one of Severus's hand in turn was - however nervously, timidly, and with no further intentions - tugging slightly at the waistband of Peter's trousers.

It was really not a surprise that James at first froze in shock, then fled. It was, however, quite an impressive achievement from him to have his cry heard in all of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Eventually the things calmed down, at least a bit. Unsurprisingly, the new couple's friends were the ones who took the news best, though nobody really protested. Being accustomed to Sirius and Remus's relationship, nobody in the Gryffindor House was shocked by the prospect of two boys being together. James did hesitate a bit to accept, true, his hatred and distrust for the ex-Slytherin deeply rooted, but in the end he just patted Peter on the back and congratulated him on finally stopping being a kid. Remus and Sirius also readily accepted them, although not without pulling Peter aside and giving him a strict lecture with various colourful examples of what they might do to him if he ever hurt Severus. The rat Animagus boy had just nodded along, not doubting a word of what they said. Marauders were all protective of their friends but specifically of Severus. The poor boy had been already hurt so much because of them; they wanted to keep him from feeling any more pain, especially from one of their own. 

At last, however, the worst commotion had died down and the two were finally left alone. They were sitting in one of the more secluded corners of the Common Room, facing each other so that they could talk -- well, at least have a conversation, Peter being the only one talking.

'I thought they'd never leave us in peace,' Severus said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. 'And was it really necessary for James to shout _that_ much?'

"Well, at least Sirius and Remus's reaction really wasn't surprising," Peter said. "They have been really protective of you ever since you stood up for them and were... attacked for it."

'Raped, Peter. I was raped -- not to mention beaten and tortured,' the Slytherin waved, extremely serious onyx eyes locking with his blue ones. 'If you want to be together with me, you have to accept that fact and not dance around it. It's a part of my life, a part of what I am now, and it will probably always affect me. If you want me to get past it -- and especially if you want _us_ to get past it -- you have to stop denying it happened at the first place.'

Now, the fair-haired boy nodded slowly, nervously. "Fine," he said quietly. "They've been very protective of you ever since you were r-raped," he managed to stutter, his voice very quiet. Immediately afterwards he glanced around to see if anybody had heard him. Nobody had.

For a moment Severus just watched him. Then, the ex-Slytherin started to wave his hands again. 'If you are unable to deal with it, you don't have to,' Severus said. 'You'd probably be happier with somebody else anyway. This is, after all, just a temporary relationship, one that will probably break up as soon as you find somebody you like more. I'm not able to give you what you want, and maybe I will never be. Obviously this could never be permanent.'

Now, Peter couldn't find his voice for a moment. So, he waved instead, 'I never said this is temporary. I meant it when I said that I like you, Severus. And I want to be with you.'

'But how can you?' asked Severus, looking almost confused. 'I am Snape, remember?'

'Yes, I know you are Snape,' Peter told him. 'Just as well I know that you're nice, intelligent, and charming -- whenever you aren't too busy being a snarky bastard. It is very possible for me to like you, Severus -- love you, even. You have to believe in yourself a bit more.'

Now, Severus didn't reply to that. Instead, he leant forward, and slowly, a bit hesitantly, placed his lips on those of his friend -- no, his boyfriend, he mentally corrected himself. Peter just smiled a bit against his lips, then replied to the kiss.

And if Severus had had any doubts, those were all wiped away with that one little kiss.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Remember, there will be no more. The story is finished, and I will not continue it in any way or form. Deal with it.

I hope you have enjoyed the story this far, and that the ending wasn't entirely unsatisfying.


End file.
